Metal Gear Solid: Untold Mission
by Krishna Omega
Summary: Four years after the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, agent Eva mysteriously disappears. Snake sets out to find her, but runs into a few problems when he get's to the last place she was seen...
1. Introduction

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Hey, Omega here. I just got done playing Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater a few days ago, and I loved that game, and I plan on getting some of the others. At the end of MGS 3 (-spoiler-) I was hoping that Snake would end up being with EVA or something. Well…as you know, that didn't happen because she left. This Fic takes place three days after EVA mysteriously disappears, and Snake still has feeling for the person who betrayed him…Read on to find out what happens!

NOTE: If anyone knows the real name of Major Zero, please tell me x.x

NOTE#2: Also, the names Jack and Big Boss are referring to the original Snake. Here's an explanation to his names: (-SPOILER FOR MGS3-) 'Snake' gets the name 'Big Boss' after defeating 'The Boss'. Snake's real name is Jack, Major Zero calls him that at the beginning of the mission at the beginning of MGS3 just before telling him they will use codenames.

Disclaimer: (This covers the ENTIRE story) I do NOT own Metal Gear Solid.

* * *

**Introduction**

**1964**: Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater take place.

**1968**: Agent EVA mysteriously disappears.

**(Three Day's After EVA Disappeared)**

He couldn't just let this happen. He already lost someone close to him; he wouldn't let that happen again. That morning that he listened to the recording, he was sure that he would see her again someday. But now, this strange disappearance has changed that. Over the last four years he'd received letters from her on a monthly basis. They weren't lengthy, but just had a simple greeting written on it with a lipstick kiss on the back and 'I miss you' written below it. But he had to see her again.

"Jack, I really don't think it's such a great idea to go wandering off looking for EVA. Especially in Vietnam." The Major stated. 'Big Boss' kept a stern face. Major Zero sighed in defeat. "Well, once you've set your mind, I guess there's no making you stop, is there?" The aging man nodded his head. "Just for a precaution, I want you to take some equipment with you. On your way out, visit the Armory and ask for the package for 'Snake'. Inside you'll find some equipment that I think is best that you take with you."

Big Boss cocked an eyebrow. "_Snake_? Like my codename from four years ago?" Jack asked. He chuckled.

Major Zero nodded his head. "Precaution's. We don't need many people knowing that you'll be gone."

Jack nodded to The Major. "Alright."

"Get going, Jack." The Major made a motion for Big Boss to leave. "Your airplane will be taking off soon."

"Right." Jack said flatly and turned around and headed out the door.

Jack strode down the hall toward the elevator. As he reached it he pressed the down button and waited. Jack leaned against the hallway wall as he waited for the elevator doors to open. Big Boss, the title he was given after defeating The Boss and completing 'Operation Snake Eater', was dressed casually in woodland camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt, topped off with black combat boots and his dark colored bandanna.

A chime came from the elevator as the doors opened and Jack walked into the elevator and the doors closed. He pushed the tenth-floor button, and once again had to wait. Leaning against the far wall of the elevator Jack adjusted his eye patch. The eye patch he wore was just a reminder of what he went through for his country. And he was damn proud of it, too.

The doors opened again and Jack walked down to the end of the corridor and into a door that slid open automatically and slid closed behind him as he entered the room. The room was concrete, and just a few meters from the doorway was a counter that ran the length of the room from left to right, a door on the far left side. There was bulletproof glass so that no one could get behind the counter.

Jack approached the counter, and pressed a small red button located on the counter that made a loud buzzing noise somewhere behind the counter. Jack rested his forearms on the counter and waited patiently until a African American finally showed up.

"Whoa! Hey, it's Big Boss himself!" The African American said from behind the glass. "What's up, Jack?"

Jack grinned slightly at the energetic African American in charge of weaponry. "Hey, Sigint. The Major told me to come get a package for _Snake_." It turn's out that Sigint's real name was in fact Sigint…well…his last name anyways. He first name was Jerome.

Sigint nodded. "Oh, yeah. That must mean it's for you huh? A'ight then, I'll let you in…hold up…" Sigint walked over to the door and shuffled through his ring of keys for the right one that would unlock the armory door. The door unlocked and Sigint opened the door. "Come on." Sigint walked off, around a corner that was behind the counter. Jack followed.

Sigint lead Big Boss on a path that was between shelves that were stocked with firearms, combat knives, and special devices such as Anti-Personnel Sensors, Active Sonar's, and thermal goggles, among other things. Sigint finally stopped and walked in between two shelves where there was a camouflage backpack sitting on a shelf. Sigint retrieved the bag from the shelf and handed it too Jack. "Here it is."

Jack took the back and laid it on the floor. He knelt down so that he could look through it. Unzipping it, Jack started rummaging through the pack, looking through its contents.

"Oh! Zero wanted me to give you something else, Jack. I'll go get it." Sigint said, walking past Jack as he rummaged through the pack.

Big Boss didn't give any confirmation that he heard Sigint but he kept looking through the pack. "Binoculars with adjustable magnification, camouflage clothes, two silencers, and a survival knife? What does he think, I'm on a covert mission or something?" Jack shook his head slowly and placed the contents back in the bag.

"Here it is." Sigint said from behind Jack. The one-eyed man stood up and faced Sigint. The black male was holding another camouflaged bag, this one was smaller then the last. Jack smirked slightly and took the bag.

_Maybe it'll be a few C3 explosives? Or maybe a 'Davy Crocket'?_ Big Boss thought to himself jokingly. As he took the bag and opened it up, he pulled out a M9 handgun. It had been customized a bit so that it shot anesthetic darts. There was something else inside the bag. Jack reached down into the bag and retrieved another handgun, a .45 M.M auto- and Jack's heart seemed to stop beating. The handgun was battle-worn; it had a few scratches on it and was tarnishing in some places. The handle of the .45 auto had been carved out so that a knife could be easily held at the same time. The handle itself was wider, allowing easier handling. The target device was even customized…this was the gun he was given by EVA during Operation Snake Eater.

"Jack? You okay?" Sigint asked, worry in his voice.

Big Boss blinked his one good eye and looked up at Sigint, a grin forming on his face. "Yeah."

"Memories?" Sigint asked, stepping closer to look at the gun. Jack only nodded.

_Buzz_

Sigint looked back toward where the counter was. "Someone's here, let's go." Sigint lead Jack back to the Plexiglas-shielded counter where 'Para-Medic' was standing. She smiled a greeting to Jack and gave him a short embrace as he walked out of the door.

Big Boss grinned at her. "Nice too see you again, Stacy." As promised, 'Para-Medic' told 'Snake' her real name after he got back from the Virtuous Mission. It turned out her name was Stacy.

Stacy grinned. "Nice to see you too, Big Boss."

Jack laughed. "It's Jack." He stated plainly. "How does it feel to be back from Hawaii?" Jack asked as he stuffed the smaller bag into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Stacy had been on vacation in Hawaii for the past two weeks.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "I'd much rather be there. But oh well, duty calls." Stacy scanned Jack for a moment. "Where are you going?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, ruffling his long brown hair. "Vacation. I think I've earned it, don't you?" Jack looked back at Sigint, on the other side of the glass wall. "I should really get going. I'll see you guys in a few weeks." Jack then walked past her, Stacy and Sigint yelled their byes as he walked out of the door.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 is also up, so read on! 


	2. Reminiscing

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Hey, there, I hope the introduction was good. But I don't have much to say here, just read on!

NOTE: This story is rated Mature to view for a reason. And it isn't for language, violence, blood and gore. -Hint, hint-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

Jack stuffed his luggage into the overhead compartment and took a seat by the window of the airplane. Sighing heavily, Big Boss looked out the small window as the plane prepared to take off. It was a hot day, temperatures had soared into the upper nineties, and humidity was above fifty-percent, making for a muggy, sticky day. Personally, he preferred winter. But of course, you couldn't always have your way. But at least the airplane was nice and cool, thanks to the air-conditioning.

Jack sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of the airplane in boredom, and a bit of frustration. He _really _didn't like flying. Not that he had a phobia of flying oh no he definitely was used to flying. It was just so…_boring_! Jack sighed again and shrugged. He could sigh all he wanted, but it wouldn't make the trip any more entertaining. Jack got back up and retrieved his suitcase. He sat back down laid it on his lap as he opened it and rummaged through the suitcase. Inside was a few pairs of clothes and a few books and magazines he had brought along. He also had the backpack that the Major had given him. With identification of his Military position, it was no sweat in getting the backpack on board the plane.

Jack retrieved a few of the reading materials from the suitcase and then placed it back in the overhead compartment. But only about five minutes later, someone yelling thank you in between raspy breaths interrupted his reading. Big Boss lifted his eye to see who was yelling, and he saw the form of a mid-thirties man. The man was sweating dreadfully, as if he'd run laps around the airport. The man was about Jack's height, and was a bit overweight. His dark brown hair was long and shaggy. He wore jeans and a shirt in which the entire chest of the shirt was soaked in sweat.

The man walked down the aisle's, looking for his seat. As he came closer to Big Boss' seat, Jack looked back down into his magazine and hoped silently that this man wouldn't end up next to him. He'd much rather be alone and this guy, who seemed to be quite obnoxious, wouldn't help any- and then the guy plopped down next to Jack. Jack groaned inwardly, but kept his nose buried in the magazine as if he didn't notice the guy.

"Hey, there." The man greeted, turning to Jack. Jack looked up momentarily, and forced the nicest grin he could manage and nodded a greeting, and then looked back to the magazine. "My name's Charles, you can call me Charlie though." The man said, putting his hand out for a handshake after wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Jack looked back up at the man and forced a grin. "Jack." Big Boss then returned to reading the magazine, as if he did not see the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Charlie went on, and moved his hand closer to Jack. Jack, once again, grumbled inwardly but shook the man's hand. "Headed to Hanoi, huh? Why are you going? I'm actually going so I can manage my dad's inn."

Jack's interest perked and he looked up at the man. He wasn't Vietnamese that was for sure. "How much are you asking for a room? I'm planning on staying for awhile…"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Not sure, really, maybe just a few bucks."

Jack cocked his eyebrow. "A few bucks?"

The straggly-haired man nodded. "Hanoi isn't like the U.S, buddy. The people there aren't that wealthy." Big Boss nodded understandingly. "How about I give you a week free?" The man asked.

Charlie's thoughtfulness took the FOX operative by surprise. "Yeah, sure." Jack nodded with a real grin this time. "Thanks."

The man grinned back. "No problem. Just on one condition, though." The man paused and Jack waited. "Let me have your peanuts." Both men shared a laugh. But there was no way Jack was going to pass that opportunity up, a bag of peanuts was definitely worth seven free nights.

* * *

A bird whistling woke the soldier. But he sat there a moment longer, absorbing a few final moments of rest. Rest felt good, especially after venturing through the woods all night. The soldier frowned inwardly. He couldn't just sit there though. He had a mission to complete, and his missions came first before anything. Grudgingly, he slowly opened his eyes. As the soldier opened his eyes slowly, it revealed a figure in front of him. A woman wearing black panties and a black bra was bending over in front of him, pulling a jumpsuit up over her shapely body.

The man made a noise, a slight grunt as he watched her. She turned around and faced him. The jumpsuit was hanging just off her waist now. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was blonde and shoulder-length and framed her face. Her lips were soft, and glossy pink. But he couldn't let 'lust' get in the way of his mission. His mission was primary. Everything else was obsolete.

His eyes tore away from her body as he heard footsteps outside.

"What?" She asked. The camouflaged man stood up slowly.

"We have company…" He said simply, pulling a forty-five automatic handgun from its holster.

_Flash_

Her lips upon his were something he had secretly been yearning for, for a long time. Their lips were locked for at least ten seconds as they sat there in front of a fire in the small cave behind the waterfall. For a moment, time had frozen as they kissed, and the man took in each moment of it. But his mission…he couldn't fall for her. He couldn't give in. Not now. And so he ended the lock and looked away from the attractive woman.

_Flash_

Her looked at her for a moment. She looked back at him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed eternity. She was just so…beautiful. She was stunningly gorgeous, angelic. He couldn't fall for her…he had to-Ah hell with that! He wasn't on any missions! And the man started kissing her, and pinned her to the ground, knocking over a few goblets of wine as he kissed her madly.

She rolled over so that she was on top of him, and their fingers intertwined. Slowly she lowered her lips to his own as his hands were raised above his head and the two enjoyed another few moments of kissing. He loved her. She was someone he wanted to spend his life with. And God willing, he would. They rolled around again so that he was now on top of her. They continued kissing, while they did so she worked on taking his shirt off. Meanwhile his hands played with her jumpsuit, he unzipped it all the way and she slid out of it and the two continued they're kissing while fumbling at each other's clothes.

He looked down at her as he worked on taking her bra off, and as the material slipped off, she directed his eyesight to her face and shook an index finger at him while smiling. The two started to kiss again, and she rolled on top of him and his hands glided down the small of her back and lower. They then glided back up her body and around to her stomach and further up until they reached her shoulders and they intertwined fingers again…

* * *

"_Attention, passengers, we will be landing in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for landing." _

Jack's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. It was dark; his dream was still vivid…he actually expected to wake yp next to her. Sighing, Jack fastened his seatbelt and looked over at Charlie, whom was just finishing reading a Sports Illustrated Magazine. The man rolled the magazine up and rolled the magazine up and placed it under his arm and fastened his seatbelt.

"I'll take you right to the motel so you can rest up, friend." Charlie said cheerily. Jack nodded with a grin and thanked the friendly man again. The only thing left to do no was wait…wait for the plane to land. And hopefully, he would find her soon…

* * *

A/N: Alright, introduction and chapter 1 is in the bag! I only have two things to say:

1. Do you think I should make future chapters longer?

2. Remember to review!

Peace!


	3. Searching For Answers

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Alrighty, I got reviews, and I am a happy, happy man. So…as a gift for making me such a happy, happy, man I will give you Chapter 2! P

Umm also, I would like to direct this toward a reviewer who corrected me on a mistake I made in the introduction chapter. I typed up that Jack had a .45 M.M handgun, but it was a .45 caliber handgun. But you also pointed out that a .45 MM is a grenade-launcher type thing, but there is a .45-millimeter handgun also. But no matter, thanks for correcting me.

NOTE: I realized that in the last chapter, I kinda made it so that Snake and his new friend Charlie arrived right at Hanoi. Well umm…that's kinda unrealistic because Hanoi is nothing more then a small village. So what happened is they landed at the nearest airport and drove the rest of the way! D

NOTE#2: There will be conversations between Jack and Vietnamese people from the village of Hanoi, since I don't actually know Vietnamese, I will just type it in English and you can use your imaginations to pretend their speaking Vietnamese. P

And finally…The story continues.

**Chapter 2: Searching for answers**

The sound of chatter outside his window woke him. It was the sound of a foreign language, Vietnamese. There were also sounds like something being rolled over stone roads. Big Boss ran a hand through his brown hair and sat up. He sat there for a moment, thinking of what today may bring. He hoped that it would bring him some answers…like where EVA disappeared off too.

Jack rolled out of the bed, and stretched before heading over to open the curtains on the window, as he did so it revealed a great amount of people walking up and down the streets, some were hauling wheel barrels full of various items, and some were pulling wagons along with them that was loaded with various grains and some barrels. It was much, much different then the United States. Much.

Jack turned away from the window and walked into the bathroom. After splashing his face a few times, and brushing his teeth with a toothbrush he had brought along, Jack walked back into the sleeping area of the small room and pulled out a random black t-shirt and then headed out into the hallway to find Charlie.

This place, as Charlie had said, wasn't the wealthiest of all places. This very motel wasn't very homely either, the floors were made of wood, and the wallpaper was torn, peeling, and old. The bed however was in good shape; the sheets were clean which was a great factor. The bathroom was standard, a bathtub and a sink and toilet nothing special.

Jack made his way down a set of squeaky steps, and into the lobby area of the motel. Sitting behind the old, chipped up desk was Charlie. There was a small fan sitting on the table that blew air at the man. He was sitting with his legs up on the desk and reading a newspaper.

"Charlie…" Jack said simply, his voice as low and rough as ever. Charlie peered up from his paper, and instantly folded it back up and put it on the desk, a wide smile formed on his face.

"Jack! Good morning, did you sleep well?" Charlie exclaimed, sitting up and looking at Jack with round brown eyes.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, actually. Thanks for the room." Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Is there any food in here?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet, I should be able to get some by tomorrow though. _But _there is a pretty good restaurant down the road a little ways from here. It's right past a fish stand. You can probably get a good, hearty breakfast there." Jack nodded and headed out the door without a goodbye. "Quiet guy…" Charlie mumbled to himself as he watched Jack disappear outside.

Big Boss walked down the streets, observing everything he saw as he walked toward where Charlie said the restaurant would be. Many people gave him strange stares as he walked down the road, they probably didn't receive many visitors…

The streets were either dirt, or pebble roads. The people didn't seem to be as well dressed as people in the U.S. Many wore ragged pants, and shirts. Most of the houses were made of mud brick, wood, or concrete, the roofs of the house were either straw or tin.

Jack saw the fish stand coming into view, and so he increased his pace. His stomach was growling relentlessly all the while. As he finally passed the stand, he laid eyes on the restaurant. Jack cocked his eyebrow at the small restaurant that was nothing more then a small hut with a straw roof and an old stove behind a counter. Jack looked around, as if to check for more fish stands. Sighing Jack walked over to a nearby table. A middle-aged woman approached him. She had mid-back length hair and coffee brown eyes.

"Good morning." The woman greeted, in Vietnamese of course, luckily it was one of the many languages that Big Boss had learned over the years, a wide grin upon her face. But Jack could sense a bit of nervousness behind her grin.

"Good morning." He replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you happen to have eggs?"

The woman nodded. "Egg's and bacon."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll have two eggs, and bacon."

"How many strips?"

"Six." Jack replied, and she nodded and walked away. Jack sat back in his chair and stared up at the straw roof of the 'restaurant'. He wondered if he could dig any information up from the locals? It had only been a few days after EVA's disappearance, and it was likely that _someone _knew where she was. Maybe she simply didn't want to be involved with the military any longer, and disappeared? There weren't really that many reasonable reasons for Jack to choose from, so his best bet was to ask any and everyone he saw.

After about two minutes the woman came back to Jack's table with a glass of water for him, and about ten minutes after that she returned with his plate and sat it down on the table. She smiled down at him. "Enjoy your food, sir." She said, and as she started to turn around Jack stopped her.

"Umm, excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Jack asked as he retrieved a small snapshot of EVA's face from his pants pocket. He handed it to the woman and she studied it thoughtfully. Big Boss watched her with intense, hopeful eyes as she stood there staring at the picture of the blonde-haired female. Jack started tapping his finger on the table and chewing his bottom lip impatiently as she stared at it for what seemed hours.

"Actually," She said finally as she handed the picture back, "she used to come here each morning for about a year. She stayed at an apartment down the road. She was a nice young woman, very kind, very respectful. But she disappeared a few days ago. I don't know what happened to her actually. Ironically, it was on the same day that the Chinese army paid us a visit."

Jack's interest perked, and he sat straighter. "The Chinese army, you said?" The woman nodded. "What did they do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They ordered that everyone stay inside their houses. They claimed that it was strict military business. A few shots were fired, no one knew what happened, or where Mai disappeared too."

"Mai?" Big boss asked.

She nodded. "That is her name right? The girl your looking for…"

Big Boss nodded. "Oh, yeah, back in the U.S we gave her a nickname. I'm not used to calling her Mai, sorry."

"So you two are from the U.S? Is she your girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head. "She's my sister." He lied.

The woman nodded understandingly. "Well, I can see your hungry, so I'll leave you alone. After your done just give me what you owe and if you have anymore questions, go ahead and ask." Jack nodded to her and she walked away and he started to eat the food, the information he was fed whirled around in his head. The Chinese Army? Could they have done something with her? Or did she run away? He knew that she was working for the Chinese; she was trying to get The Legacy for them. Since she failed, was it possible that they came after her? What else would they have come into the small village for anyways? Shots were fired, does that mean they killed her? Or did they injure her, or did they shoot at someone else?

So many questions, but no answers for them.

Jack got up, after eating every morsel of food on his plate and walked over to the counter where the middle-aged Vietnamese woman stood. "Thanks." Jack said as he dug out the money he owed, of course in Vietnamese currency; Won. Jack placed the money in her hand and she nodded a thanks and he left, walking toward where she had pointed EVA's old apartment to be.

It didn't take long to spot the three-story mud-brick building. Jack opened the door to the building, which opened up into a dimly lit room with only a set of stairs to the left that lead to the upper floor apartments and another door marked 'Management'. Big Boss walked up to the door and knocked. He waited awhile until someone told him to come in, to step into the room.

A middle-aged man sat behind a desk complete with a small fan that blew refreshing air at him. The room was quite nice. Two chairs in front of the desk, and another behind it where the man sat, a bookshelf on the left wall, and a portrait of a beautiful Vietnamese woman sitting in a chair with long dark hair. The man behind the desk had short black hair, and thin glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. He wore a white shirt and black pants, he appeared to be quite wealthy.

The man looked up at Jack, and he slid his glasses up to his eyes and scanned him for a moment before speaking. "Can I help you?"

Jack nodded and walked up to the desk. "There was a girl that used to stay here by the name of Mai." Jack retrieved the picture of EVA from his pants pocket again and laid it down in front of the man. "She's my sister, and I heard that she stayed here before disappearing. Can you provide some answers for me?"

The man shook his head quickly. "No, I am sorry. I do not know her, I've never seen her." The man replied quickly.

Jack cocked his eyebrow at the man. "That's not what the nice lady down at the eatery said. She told me that Mai lived here for about a year. Is that true-"

"No! It is not true. She is lying. I am sorry, sir." Once again the man seemed in a rush to get Jack out of the apartment.

"I don't think you understand…" Jack said as he took a seat and pulled it up to the desk. "This girl is very important to me, she is my sister. Don't you understand what I must be feeling to have her gone so long? I am willing to give you five-hundred American dollars worth of Won if you provide me with some answers."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Show me the money first."

Jack nodded and salvaged the money from his pocket and laid it out on the table. "Go ahead and count it if you do not believe me. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back." The man stared long and hard at the money, and then he looked up at Jack.

"You don't look Chinese, your not the Chinese Army are you?" The man questioned, a hint of worry and at the same time rage was in his voice. Jack shook his head. "They told me not to tell anyone what I saw…" The man began, taking a deep breath. "They told me that if I told anyone what their business in Hanoi was, that they would kill me…you wouldn't tell them what I am about to tell you, will you?" Jack nodded. "The Chinese Army came into Hanoi in military vehicles about five days ago. There were at least five vehicles and at least twenty soldiers. The Chinese ordered everyone into his or her homes, and said that if anyone tried to see what was happening that they would shoot to kill. Everyone, of course, was obedient in fear of his or her lives and the Chinese went on with their business. They arrived here, in my apartment and they raided my office here, and told me to shut up. When they came in, they left the door to my office open and I saw a group of soldiers walk out of the apartment with Mai. They told me not to tell anyone about this, and of course I've been silent about this until now…"

Jack nodded understandingly as the man spoke. As he finished, Jack sat there for a moment letting the information flow through his head. "Do you know where they may have taken her?"

The man nodded. "There's a Chinese military base about five miles into the forest, they may have taken her there."

Jack nodded again and got up. "Thanks, you've been very helpful." The man nodded back at Jack and Big Boss left. As he walked down the pebble street, he thought of what he might get into if he decided to keep searching for her. But…he had to, it wasn't just so that he could see her anymore. Now, it may have escaladed into something worse. What could the Chinese military want with her? He had to find out.

Big Boss arrived at his motel, after receiving a welcome back from Charlie he continued up the stairs and into his room where he retrieved his backpack that Major Zero had given him. It was a weird coincidence no doubt that the Major gave him all of this, and he ended up needing it. Jack reached into the bag and retrieved the .45 caliber handgun and tucked it into the waist of his pants before zipping the bag up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Jack went back down the stairs, and was halted by Charlie. "Hey, where are you going?" Charlie asked from behind his desk. Jack's hand fell from the doorknob of the entrance and he turned around and faced the chubby man.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going for a walk."

A/N: Not very long, I know. But hey! I think it was good, how about y'all? Next chapter, Jack is back to being Naked Snake again as he ventures through the forest in search of the Chinese Base. So read on to find out what happens! Review!

Peace


	4. A Soldier In Disguise

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Chea, more reviews! Aha! I think this story is doin' great, and you readers are really helping me! So keep reading and reviewing. Also, this chapter man not be all that great, I just really felt that I needed to update quick. So here it is!

**Chapter 3: A Soldier In Disguise**

* * *

It didn't take Big Boss long to find the forest that the wealthy man had told him about. The forest was just on the outskirts of town. As Big Boss ventured deeper into the forest, and was a safe distance from the village, he decided that gearing up soon would be a good idea.

The forest was vast, beautiful flowers were abundant, as was the wildlife. Jack continued deeper into the forest, with his backpack over his shoulder. Even though he really doubted that any soldiers would be out in the forest, he kept his eyes wide open just in case one of them decided to 'pop up'.

He had hiked another ten minutes into the forest before he came across a rather large hill surrounded by trees and bushes. This would provide the cover he needed to change quickly. Jack stepped through the bushes, and squeezed past the closely grown trees until he was in a closed in area and he proceeded in removing his shirt. Just as Jack reached down to his backpack to retrieve his other clothing, something ringed.

Jack bolted up straight and grabbed immediately for his .45 caliber handgun. Big Boss crouched down and listened carefully. The ringing had ended, and he heard a voice speaking in a foreign language, luckily he knew this language among others also.

"Yes, the area is clear. Returning to post." An unseen speaker said. Then there was the rustle of leaves as the speaker walked away. The language he spoke was Chinese.

The brown-haired, battle-scarred, soldier kept close to a tree until the sound of the unknown speaker walking had almost completely faded. Quickly, Jack grabbed his binoculars and stepped around a few trees until he could see a figure in the distance clearly. Jack brought the binoculars up to his eyes and scanned the man closer. The man was carrying an assault rifle; the exact type Jack did not know but it resembled a PK-102. Jack frowned and lowered the binoculars from his eyes. As soon as he did so, he froze in spot, as there was a ringing again.

SHIT! _I'm going to get caught before I even find anything out! _Jack thought to himself. Jack slowly retrieved his handgun from between his waist and stomach again and slowly turned around in a circle. The ringing persisted, but he saw no one. The ringing was close…very close. As a precaution, Jack backed up into the space in which he was changing, but the sound only got closer. It was right behind him now.

_Shit…_ Jack thought again, and dropped his handgun. The soldier must have been right behind him, and no doubt he had his rifle pointed at the back of Jack's skull. _Lets just hope he's not a trigger happy little bastard…_ Jack raised his hands in the air, the ringing continued, and waited for orders from the soldier that was no doubt behind him. Almost ten seconds passed before Jack started to look back over his shoulder, but stopped.

_That's what he wants me to do! The second I look at him, he's going to blow my brains all over the forest! _Big Boss contemplated as he stood there. This guy wanted to play games. The ringing continued, and the seconds ticked by until he was standing there for almost a full minute. _Is this guy getting a laugh out of this? If so, it's a damn quiet laugh! _Another minute, the ringing persisted, and Jack's anger was starting to boil over, and he spun around and yelled, "Just kill me already!"

But…there was no trigger-happy Chinese soldier who liked to play games bastard. Nope, not even a soldier. The ringing persisted…and Jack looked down at his backpack. Big Boss could actually feel his cheeks redden as he stood there, thinking of what a fool he was. But, hell, no one told him that his radio was with him!

Jack crouched down and retrieved the radio from his pack. The radio hadn't changed much since the last time he used it, just an earpiece, a small rectangular object to hook to your belt and another separate wire that connected to your vest so that he could communicate with the person on the other line.

Jack pressed the 'TALK' button on the device, and a voice came through the earpiece had had just placed into his ear.

"What took you so long to answer, Snake?" 'Snake' knew the voice well…Major Zero. "I thought you were dead!"

Jack frowned. "Major…why did you put this in my pack? And why are you calling me Snake again?" Jack asked, his tone flat.

Major Zero cleared his voice. "Well, 'Snake', I decided that since something irregular was going on, that the items I packed for you would come in handy. You never know what you may encounter under these circumstances. Oh, and I'm only calling you Snake because someone else may be listening in…you never know."

Jack moaned. "Yeah well, good thinking Major. I encountered a Chinese Military soldier just a few minutes ago…He was talking to someone through radio, evidently he was doing a perimeter check."

"Which mean's that the area may be guarded. Where are you anyways?"

"Hanoi. I'm in a forest that surrounds the village. I've gotten some leads on where EVA may have disappeared off too…" Jack's voice trailed off and he took a quick look around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Have you now? What did you find out?"

"Some guy that owns a apartment back in Hanoi said she used to live in his apartment for about a year. But the Chinese Military invaded Hanoi and took her. That's it, nothing else, they only wanted EVA…" Jack replied, his voice trailing again, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Alright, then Jack, I just want you to know that you _are_ on your own. But if you need some help, just contact me. I'll see if I can get Sigint and Stace-…err…Para-medic to help out too." The Major responded.

Jack nodded. "Alright." Big Boss clicked the radio off, and went right too putting his other gear on. He was eager to find out what the Chinese were doing in the vast forest that surrounded this small community…Not to mention enthusiastic to find out where EVA disappeared off too, and why.

* * *

After 'Snake' geared himself up, putting on the proper camouflage pants, and camouflage tactical vest over a black T-shirt, hooked his radio up, and holstered his guns and knives in easy-to-reach places, he had started walking deeper into the forest, careful not to make much noise, and careful to watch his environments. Fifteen minutes had passed since he talked to Major Zero.

Snake walked in a crouch, careful not to step on any twigs that seemed to have been placed for his inconvenience. Holding his tranquilizer gun at the ready, Jack was sure he would do fine. No one really told him that these were hostile environments, so he didn't need to worry about a thing.

_Buzz…_

Snake pressed himself flat to a tree as the static of a soldiers' radio buzzed through the atmosphere.

"The damned bridge is out." The Chinese soldier spoke into the radio. "What should I do?" The Chinese soldier paused as he listened to the voice on the other line. "Understood."

Snake spun around the tree, and watched the Chinese soldier he had seen earlier walk off. Figuring that it was his best chances of finding the base, Big Boss followed the man stealthily, staying a good twenty feet behind the guy, and staying in the brush. As he followed the Soldier, he did in fact notice that a wooden bridge that stretched across a large canyon was indeed 'out'.

Jack had followed the man for what seemed a half hour, until finally another bridge came into view that led to the other side of the canyon. That was, no doubt, where the military base was. As the soldier reached one end of the bridge, Jack starting to walk as quickly as he could toward the man. Once in reach, Jack grabbed the man into a headlock and held the knife to the mans neck and pulled the cord from his radio, ensuring that the man couldn't get any backup…The Big Boss didn't need that right now…

"You talk, you die." Jack told the man in Chinese language. "Understood?" The man nodded slowly. "I need you to tell me a few things…I only want the answers to these questions, nothing else. Do not ask questions and do not look at me. Understand?" The man nodded again. "First question…what is across this bridge?"

The man was nervous. Snake could feel the man's body actually trembling under the grip of Jack. "It…it is a forest…"

Jack pressed the knife harder to the mans neck, not hard enough to draw blood…_yet. _"Are you sure there's nothing else?" The Chinese Soldier nodded again. Jack slid the blade slowly across the mans neck, drawing blood. "This blade can do a lot more then that. If I don't get the answers I need, I will kill you."

The Chinese Soldier gulped. "Okay...Okay…There is a top secret Chinese Military base about another mile into the forest…"

Jack grinned in satisfaction. "Good…now, tell me, is there a agent in there by the name of EVA? Known here as Mai…"

"N-no…sir…" The soldier stammered.

"Are you sure? Remember what's on the line…_soldier_." Jack slid the blade up and down the mans neck lightly, as if he were shaving the mans neck. "In one movement…it could all be over…" Jack whispered into the man's ear.

Wide eyed, the man nodded feverishly. "Okay! Yes! She is in there!"

Jack nodded. "Good." In one quick moment, Jack moved his blade away from the man's neck and turned the man around, placing the blade against his throat again, this time forcing the Chinese soldier to the ground, and he un-holstered his gun, and pointed the barrel against the mans throat. "Thanks for the information, pal." Big Boss mumbled. "Now, it's time to say 'bye-bye'." Snake smirked and pulled the gun away slightly as the man cowered under the barrel…and then he fired.

Jack dragged the man into some brush after the tranquilizer dart took effect…Minutes later, Jack was walking across the bridge wearing a Chinese Military Uniform.

* * *

A/N: …short…yeah…sorry…I'm kind of debating whether or not something should happen to Jack before he gets to the base, or if he should get in and find EVA, or if something else should happen. This is where I want you to decide! That's right, so reviewers, tell me the direction you want this fic to take!

PEACE

REVIEW! lol


	5. Pure Rotten Luck

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Last chapter: One review. Chapter before that: One review. GYAH! More reviews people! Lol, and a big thanks goes out to DDG for being so faithful to this Fic.

Also, after I'm done with this chapter, I will ask a question, and I would like if any and all readers would reply to the question.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pure Rotten Luck**

Big Boss was surprised, as too how easy it had been for him so far, one hell of a lot easier then…_Operation Snake Eater _for example.

After crossing the canyon, Jack found himself twisting through even more trees and bushes, how damn far into the woods was this place anyways? He had been on his little trek for about fifteen minutes since crossing the bridge now.

_A mile my ass-_

And then there was a noise. Yelling? Yes, it was someone yelling in another language, a language recognized as Chinese. The yelling was close, yet somehow distant, meaning that he must be fairly close to the base. Tensing, knowing that if he did stumble upon the base, that he would have to be extra careful not to show his face to anyone, and this may be a lot harder then he had thought earlier.

'Naked Snake' pulled on the strap of his backpack, and continued walking. Careful not to make noise he divided his attention between his surroundings, and the yelling that was leading him closer to the base. Then finally he could see something through the thick trees up ahead, something that looked like a chain-link fence.

Just noticing how close the voices had become the adrenaline started pumping. Somehow, being in these circumstances always got his adrenaline pumping as fast as his blood. It was sort of, exciting in some really strange sense. Knowing that your life could very well be on the line, somehow it helped him focus on how crucial his actions were. Thus making him that much more careful in his actions-

-And then the ground collapsed underneath him.

* * *

Stacey had always seemed to be a looker. At least, he thought so anyways. Through the few months that he'd known her, he'd somehow fallen for her looks, her smile, and her personality above all else. There was something…energetic, about her presence. Exciting, exhilarating, she always seemed to lighten up the mood even in the darkest of situations.

Sigint frowned inwardly as he followed Stacey, A.K.A Para-Medic, down the hall and toward Major Zero's office. For some unknown reason he had called them to his office a few minutes go. Stacey and he had been eating lunch together, along with a few other FOX operatives.

_What could he want? _

Sigint stopped, as Stacey did so that she could knock on the door. Major Zero's voice told them to come in. Stacey walked into the room, Sigint following closely. Closing the door silently, Sigint took a seat in one of two seats in front of Major Zero's desk; Stacey was in the other.

Major Zero cleared his voice before speaking. "Jack has run into a few problems in Hanoi…" He stated simply, tone flat and emotionless.

Sigint caught the worried expression flash over Stacey's attractive features. "Is he ok?" She asked, worry just dripping from her words.

The Major nodded, and Sigint could have sworn he heard Stacey sigh in relief. "Thankfully, yes. Jack is fine. But it seems that there are Chinese soldiers dwelling in the forest that surrounds Hanoi. He has reason to believe that EVA has been taken into the base that is said to be somewhere in the forest.

Sigint frowned. "So…what's this got to do with us?"

The Major laughed quietly. "Well, I thought it'd be safe to…"

_Beep_

Major Zero's hand glided across his desk and grabbed a radio that lied atop a small pile of documents. He pressed a button on the radio and a shaky voice spoke through the static.

"…I…Fell…" The voice stated, long paused between the words.

The Major frowned; Sigint and Stacey leaned forward to hear the conversation. The voice was familiar…and if their memories were right that was the voice of-

"Snake, can you move?" Major Zero questioned, a slight look of worry crossing over his aging features.

Sigint and Stacey had really become curious now and moved around the desk and stood on either side of the Major to listen in.

_Why is he calling Jack, Snake again? _

"…Yeah…I think I'll…I'll be okay…Damn it…" There were a few more sounds in the background as they listened to Jack's gruff voice speak over the static. "I fell through a trap hole, the goddamn base was right there too!"

"Snake, do you see a way out?" The Major asked.

Silence for a few minutes. "I see…Yeah…I see light. Must be sunlight."

"Alright, good. Snake; try to find a way out. Meanwhile I'm going to put Sigint and Para-Medic in the radio room, I'll make sure their in contact with you constantly. Good luck, soldier."

* * *

He could just see the major saluting him now, a cheesy grin plastered onto his wrinkled-to-hell face. Sighing, Jack sat up, and pulled his .45 caliber handgun from its holster.

_Better safe then sorry…_

Big Boss stood up, his legs feeling like rubber. He had been lying there for a while, dazed that he had actually _survived_ the fall…it seemed like one hell of a fall to.

_I've seen more…Just get your ass moving…_

Jack complied with the little arrogant voice that dwelled inside his head, and started to walk through the darkness. Each step had to be measured perfectly, the ground had to be checked before stepping. There was no way he was going to fall through _another _trap hole.

_Let alone a hole inside of a cave, who knows where I'd end up? Or if I'd still be alive? _

Finally reaching a wall, he used the jagged rock to steer himself in the right directions. The light seemed to be coming from around a corner about fifty yards ahead.

_No big task, just watch your step and you'll be fine. _

Naked Snake took another few steps. Another…another…and another. Each of the measured, careful steps seemed to be way to time-consuming. He hadn't seen anything so far, so everything was probably cool.

Another step.

He could take off into a mad run and be okay, and get there twice as fast.

Another step-_Click_.

Big Boss stopped dead in his tracks, his muscles tensing. The mechanical _click _was followed by a series of other noises. Slowly, Jack lifted his foot from the ground, and slowly the floor of the cave slowly rose back up.

_A booby-trap!_

Even as the thought passed through his mind, there was a horrible noise behind him, a noise he couldn't quite describe better then rock grinding against rock. The noise was enough to make his eardrums pop, and then the cave started to rock slightly. Spinning around to where the noise seemed to come from, Big Boss watched for the source of the noise, with his handgun raised all the while. And then he saw it.

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped as the mammoth _thing _came into view. It _crashed _into the floor of the cave from somewhere on or in the ceiling. It was huge, it was deadly, and it was…

_A fucking boulder! _

Big Boss holstered his handgun again and spun around, and broke into a mad dash toward the light, no longer caring about falling into another cave. Anything would be better then being run over by a couple tons of rock! When he finally rounded the corner, he was none to pleased to find that the wall by the corner was rounded-

_-The rock will roll right around the corner!_

Jack looked over his shoulder momentarily, the hanging line of light bulbs that hung along the ceiling of the cave didn't even register in his mind as awkward, and saw that the boulder crash into the wall. Chips of rock flew in every which way, but it rolled right along the rounded wall, and continued speeding toward him.

Another corner, the same thing happened. Except this time the passage had narrowed considerably, only a few inches between the rock and the walls on either side of it. Not to mention the fact that the route was slanted, and not in his favor, it was going down hill. The slant was slight, but just enough for the boulder to pick up speed.

The significantly large gap between Snake and the deadly boulder was shortening rapidly as they both raced down into the passage. He could see another corner up ahead, about thirty or forty more yards and he'd be there.

_If you're not crushed before then! _His conscious reminded him spitefully as his legs carried him as fats as they could, the rumble of the boulder behind him getting louder as it got closer-_twenty more yards_-and closer yet. Sweat was literally pouring off of him as his legs went into overdrive, trying desperately to get away from the boulder, his arms pumping at his sides like some sort of machine.

_Notgonnamakeit!_

The rumble had gotten as loud as it could, so loud that his ears throbbed. The rubble that the boulder was kicking up was pelting the back of Jack…it was right on him. –_A few more feet_- and the wall wasn't the same, it was a dead end, the hall was T-shaped, and he could escape the boulder.

_Onmyheels! _

And Big Boss dove to the left; he could actually feel the wind behind the boulder rush past him as he dove into one of the other corridors, just barely avoiding getting crushed under the huge rock by a few inches. The boulder smashed into a wall only a few feet from where he lay on the rough ground, and exploded into countless jagged pieces on impact.

Rock hailed down on him, as he lay there with his hands over his neck, and his eyes squeezed shut. As the last few rock fragments pelted the cave floor, Snake rolled onto his back and sat up. Pain surged through his forearms, his knees. His pants had been ripped, as was the sleeve of his camouflage jacket, from the fall he had taken to avoid being crushed.

_Stop complaining, could have been a lot worse, a lot better then being crushed by rock anyways. Right? _

Jack stood up slowly, feeling slightly dazed from his close call. Smirking to himself, Jack turned his radio on, and spoke into it.

* * *

Sigint watched Stacey as she rushed over to the radio controls and hastily sat in her chair, picking up the headset as Jack's voice broke through the silence. Sigint too, rushed over to the controls and sat next to Stacey. His attention was diverted when he found that when Stacey had sat down quickly, her mini-skirt had been crumpled up awkwardly and was exposing her thighs-

"Are you okay?" Stacey questioned Jack who had explained what had just happened.

Sigint managed to re-direct his attention to the conversation as he picked up his own headset and listened in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A few scrapes and bruises but I'm-Oh holy shit!"

Both Sigint and Stacey looked at each other as Jack suddenly cursed. "Jack, what's wrong? What happened? Damn…we lost him." Stacey frowned and put the headset down onto the controls in front of her.

* * *

The numerous cocking of gun's made Snake stop in his tracks, every part of his body screaming at him for not checking his surroundings before contacting someone. A soldier, one of many he guessed, ordered him to turn off his radio and turn around to face them. He complied, like a dog would to it's master, but he didn't really have much of a choice. As he turned to face them, several men wielding Automatic weapons were his welcoming.

_Pure…rotten…luck…_

"Throw your gun in front of you, discard your knife while your at it, and any other weaponry you have." A soldier ordered.

Jack agreed by throwing his .45 Caliber Handgun and his tranquilizer gun onto the ground, followed by his trusty survival knife.

"Now put your hands over your head, and turn around."

Once again he complied, and just as he turned all the way around- there was darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chockfull of action (sorta) and a bit of suspense. Good chapter? Yes, no? Maybe so? Well tell me what ya think! Which translates into: REVIEW!

And now…the patented…QUESTION!

Do you think there should be a little side story involving Sigint and Stacey A.K.A Para-Medic? As you can see in this chapter, Sigint has developed a bit of an attraction toward Stacey. And I was thinking that with this little side-story type thing goin' on, that it could make chapters longer, but at the same time it could make things a bit more complicated with all of the scene jumping.

It's the reader's choice! So tell me what y'all think!

PEACE!


	6. A Reunion of Sorts

_**Metal Gear Solid:**_

_**Untold Mission**_

A/N: Bah…one review…AGAIN. Anyways, I have some bad news. . It's been really hard to update lately because I have a Resident Evil fic that I put all my work into, because I have a bigger fan base for that fic then this one. So therefore, I have decided to put this fic on a permanent, or temporary halt until my RE fic is completed. A big sorry goes out to my readers, but it is just too much work for me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Reunion of Sorts**

His eyes opened slowly, and at first everything was a blur, but his eyes focused eventually and his surroundings became clearer. He was lying on a thin mattress, which was placed on a metal frame, which was hooked to two chains which were hooked to the wall.

_Just great…I was caught…_

Jack sat up slowly, and rubbed the left side of his neck, there was a small _hole _in his neck. Not so much of a hole, but a tiny scar, like what a pimple would leave behind.

_Tranquilizer dart…_

The room was small, concrete; one wall was made of thick metal bars. In the back left corner was a toilet and sink. Not very welcoming. Big Boss threw his feet over the edge of the makeshift bed and sat there for a moment, thinking of his odds of escaping, let alone a way to escape. It was really too bad that he didn't have one of those fake death pill things. That would help. It had before, anyways.

_Last time I was captured, I lost an eye. I wonder what I'll lose this time? _

The soldiers that had captured him stripped him of his weapons, and of his radio. It wasn't like he expected to wake up with them anyways. Sighing, Jack got to his feet and walked over to the metal bars and tried to get a look around. There was another cell in front of him, and one to the left and right of that one. There were probably cells on either side of his own to. Hanging bulbs, spaced at regular intervals along the hall, lighted the corridor. And for the first time he noticed that it was kind of chilly.

_Probably underground…_

Sighing again, Jack laid back down on his 'bed' and closed his eyes. There wasn't much else he could do. He would just have to wait until the right time came along to escape. He doubted very much that that time would come very fast. Jack put an arm over his face, placing his eyes in between his bicep and his forearm. And pretty soon, Jack found out that he needed to sleep once he started to doze off.

* * *

After losing contact with 'Snake', as everyone was so used to calling him; it had become a sort of second name for him, he and Stacey reported it to Major Zero and only received a look of concern on his aging face. He told them to stay in the control room when they could, and so they did. But nothing had come up even after a full day passed. And now he was sitting there in the cafeteria, Stacey sitting across from him.

"I hope he's okay…" Stacey said in a low voice, sipping her coffee. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were going to cry. Sigint couldn't blame her though. Jack had become a very good friend of theirs through the time that they'd known him. He felt his own wave of fear cross him. A fear that Jack could be dead. His final words they had received didn't sound to promising.

Sigint grinned slightly, his dark features turning remorseful. Sigint placed a hand on her own that was stretched out over the table. "He's okay. He's been through a lot worse. A hell of a lot worse. Trust me, his radio could have just messed up. Water or something. He _was _in a cave last time we heard from him, anyways."

Stacey grinned slightly, but her eyes told a different story, still teary-eyed. Sigint frowned at the look of her, and knew how much she cared for Jack. Maybe she liked him more then a friend? Maybe there was a secret attraction between the two? Either way he just knew that he needed to keep her happy, he needed to keep her hopes up.

"Come on." Sigint said, standing up and walking around to the other side of the table. "We should get back to the communications room, maybe he'll call." The dark-haired man helped Stacey up and the two walked out of the cafeteria. Sigint wouldn't tell her, but he really doubted that they'd hear from Jack anytime soon.

Once inside the dark room, the only light provided by a large row of blinking lights set into a table of buttons, the two took a seat in the four leather chairs that were mounted in front of the control panel. Stacey still held her coffee, her face twisted into a sad expression.

Sigint shook his head and grabbed the headphones. "Come on, Stacey, cheer up." Sigint wrapped the headphones around his neck and grabbed her hand again and squeezed. "He's alright, trust me."

She looked over at him and grinned just slightly, but gave a nod. She picked up her headphones and put them around her neck, like Sigint had done.

* * *

With a heavy _screech_, a door opened some distance away from where he lay in his cell. The sound woke him, but he didn't bother to get up or look for the person that had entered the cellblock. So he continued to lay there, trying dreadfully hard to catch some sleep-but the heavy footsteps, and the lighter footsteps of people prevented him from doing that.

Even though the footsteps were coming toward him, Big Boss still didn't bother to peek at whoever the walkers were. It was most likely just a few guards checking on their prisoners. Either that or they had an announcement. The footsteps stopped, and he wondered for a moment if they were looking at him.

_I really don't give a damn… _

The footsteps didn't continue, but the guard started talking. He couldn't hear all of it, but he heard some.

"This…him…found…jungle." The first voice was a mans, speaking Chinese.

A second voice spoke, this time that of a woman's. "…You…dismissed…"

There was another small exchange of words between the two unknown people, Jack paying little interest to their conversation or what their actions were. Apparently, the woman was a higher-up and had dismissed the man he heard the footsteps of him leaving. The _screech _of the door closing was the last thing he heard, apparently the woman was either standing there looking at him, or had walked off quietly.

_Good, they left. I can sleep now-_

And then his cell door was being unlocked, and slid open. More footsteps as someone came into the cell. The woman was probably ten feet away from him. He still went on with his sleeping as if he hadn't heard the woman come in.

"Get up." She spat; no longer speaking Chinese, and suddenly her voice was familiar. _Very _familiar. "Did you hear me? Get up!"

Big Boss removed his arm from over his face, and before opening his eyes he heard a gasp of surprise.

"S-Snake?" The woman said in shock. When he finally opened his eyes, he was equally taken aback as she was. He couldn't hardly believe that the blonde-haired woman was actually in front of him…But she was. EVA was.

"…EVA…" Jack stood up quickly, and looked down at her gorgeous face. "…Where-why…" He was at a loss of words.

EVA frowned. "I'm so sorry Snake…" Eva tried to avoid his gaze by looking down at the floor.

Big Boss narrowed his eyes, but not in anger, as he looked down at her. Jack grabbed her chin softly, and re-directed her gaze into his eyes. "EVA…I came here so that I could find you, I came here because I wanted answers. Is this where you disappeared too?"

EVA nodded. "Yeah, but it's a long story Snake, and now isn't the time nor the place to talk about it. People could get suspicious. I know where your gear is Snake; I'll hide it just outside the fence of this compound. I'll come back later with the keys so you can escape. Okay?" Jack nodded a reply. "I'll meet up with you tonight. It's morning now, about ten-thirty. We'll meet on the outskirts of Hanoi, okay?" Again he nodded. "I should get going now. Bye, Snake." EVA stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to leave.

Jack watched her walk away, and close the door behind her.

* * *

Three hours had passed, and most of those hours had passed in silence. Silence that just refused to brake, a silence spent in deep thought. Despite his attempts to crack jokes now and then, her mood still stayed the same. She felt sad, a sadness like grief. A grief like what you feel when your best friend, or a family member dies. Sometimes that sadness would be replaced by vertigo when she started to think too much about Jack. After that, a bad stomachache would replace both, and she would rush to the restroom.

Now she sat there in the leather chair, the lights of the buttons turning her features a mixture of red and blue, staring blankly at the wall not four feet from where she sat beside Sigint. The African American was looking at her, she couldn't see him staring at her, but she felt his eyes on her like a burden. Weighing down on her, and making her feel somewhat guilty.

"Sigint, I'm sorry that I'm so depressed. It's just that…" Her voice trailed off, and she bit her bottom lip. "It's just that, I keep thinking Jack's hurt…" Despite everything Sigint had told her, all of the jokes, and all of the encouragement he had given her through the past several hours, it seemed that nothing would help. It hurt deep down to think that someone you knew for several years has died…

Sigint forced a smile. "It's okay, I understand completely."

* * *

A/N: Alright, as I said before, that's going to be the last chapter for awhile. Sorry goes to my readers, again. I just hope that I get more reviews that will push me harder to want to keep working on this. Until next time.

PEACE


End file.
